Many vehicle seating systems include a rear seat with a pivotable seatback. Such pivotable seatbacks are typically provided for enhancing storage capacity behind the rear seat or for providing access to a vehicle trunk from inside the passenger compartment. Such pivotable seat designs are also useful in enabling smaller vehicles to store long items, such as skis, by folding down the pivotable seatback, and extending the skis from the trunk across the folded seatback and into the passenger compartment.
It is desirable to prevent improper latching of the seatback in the upright position for safety reasons, particularly when child seats are used in the rear seat. Accordingly, it is further desirable to provide an alerting system for alerting the vehicle driver when a rear seatback is not properly latched in its upright position.